The Love Of The Ice Queen
by ServantOfTheEmpress
Summary: Tatsumi's sense of direction was never brilliant and as such he found himself in the northern kingdom when in truth he was searching for the capital. Little did he realise that leaving his village and becoming lost would result in him meeting the strongest woman in the Empire. Capturing her heart how will Tatsumi survive both her training and her affection?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Tatsumi had come to realize that following directions was not his strong point. He had only just left his village a few weeks ago with his friends and already he was wishing he had been paying more attention when the village leader explained the journey. He was pretty certain that travelling through a kingdom engulfed in ice was not one of the milestones he was given. Tatsumi looked within his pack as he ate the last remnants of the rations he had brought with him from the village. He knew that if his luck didn't pick up soon that he would probably die of starvation, it was then he heard the roar.

"Why must I always tempt the Gods of fate?" Questioned Tatsumi as one of the largest danger beasts he had come across emerged from the peak of the nearing mountain. A lioness unlike any other with pure white fur that put even the snow to shame. She strolled down from the mountaintop towards Tatsumi with an elegance unlike any other and a confidence that paralysed Tatsumi. She easily stood three times higher than any man and was as broad as two horses are long. Her eyes were a beautiful blood red and Tatsumi could do little but hope that he would not have to fight such beauty. Of course the Gods would never be so kind.

As the snow white lioness emerged before him Tatsumi felt his already numb feet refuse to listen to his mind as he watched the creature come closer and closer all the while his mind screamed for his unresponsive body to move. Finally it seemed the Gods gave Tatsumi some luck as his legs reacted allowing him to escape even as the paw of the lioness destroyed the area where he had once been standing. Leaping as far as his only recently awoken legs would allow him Tatsumi drew his blade, a gift from his late mentor.

Tatsumi felt his fear subside when his fingers wrapped around his blade. He had often questioned the sudden calmness he gained when he felt a weapon in his grasp. It had been what drove him to perfect his swordsmanship as the feeling he gained with a blade was undoubtedly one of the greatest feelings he could feel. This had troubled him greatly when he was younger as what kind of monster enjoyed holding a tool with the sole purpose of taking a life? However his mentor had taught him that a blade could be used to protect those one cared about. It was such words which drove him to desire to become a soldier of a capital and to guard the weak from the strong.

Tatsumi's musing was disrupted as the lioness launched her paw at his form once again. Deftly he leaped upon her still swinging limb as his body swiftly became a whirlwind of steel bringing his blade against her weakest points again and again. However Tatsumi's rain of attacks were finally forced to cease as the lioness lost patience with her prey and revealed what had allowed her to become one of the few danger beasts that ruled the wasteland of ice that was the north. Hearing a roar from his opponent Tatsumi's blade found itself deflected as the lioness' speed and strength increased tenfold.

Tatsumi taken aback by the sudden change in his opponent felt one particular strike send him flying into the nearby snowdrift. Letting out an exclamation of pain Tatsumi turned to face his opponent with a clearer mind. The two circled one another as each awaited for the other to strike first and it was Tatsumi who broke the encircling first. Letting out a cry of wrath he charged forwards with little care for his own survival but with the sole intention of defeating his enemy. The lioness surprised by her opponents change of presence leaped forwards with similar intent to Tatsumi. Both figures clashed forcing one another to halt as the snow around the pair shot up into the air. However in the end the stalemate could continue no longer and it would seem as if the Gods had greater plans for Tatsumi in the future as the lioness found herself collapsing as Tatsumi's blade struck several arteries forcing her to surrender.

"I never thought I would be defeated by a human of all creatures." The lioness spoke before coughing blood as she felt her life slowly ending and the agony of her wounds increased further. "Tell me boy what is the name of the being that has defeated me?"

"Tatsumi." He could barely hide back his shock as the creature spoke to him. He had no idea that the lioness had been sentient and already he felt the guilt that comes when taking the life of a creature capable of thought.

"Well then boy it seems that the four hundred years alive has taken its toll from me. If only you had fought me in my younger days it would be you on the floor defeated rather than I." Tatsumi could hardly hide his dark chuckle as he felt his vision blur from the tears forming in eyes.

"I'm certain you are right."

"Boy would you at least fulfil a dying lioness' one last wish. Let me die without pain and in return you may find a gift within my abode within the peak of the mountain."

"If that is your wish then so be it."

"Thank you." Tatsumi prepared his blade for the deathblow and yet even as his blade shot forwards he felt his hand hesitate. Thankfully he was give a few more moments to hesitate as he listened to the final words of the lioness "Oh and boy stop crying it doesn't suit a warrior such as yourself." Finally the blade pierced the heart of the lioness.

Knowing that the snow would become her grave Tatsumi left the once proud lioness as he slowly made his way towards the mountaintop. His wounds making the journey that much harder. The blizzard slowly became fiercer as Tatsumi climbed higher until at last Tatsumi found himself at the entrance to the cave. However it was there he heard words he wished he would never hear.

"Is that you mother?" Tatsumi felt his eyes bare tears once again. For before Tatsumi was the daughter of the lioness Tatsumi had just ended.

"No... Oh God No!" Tatsumi exclaimed as he fell to the ground grief ridden.

"Who are you? Where's mother?" Tatsumi couldn't bring himself to answer as he continued to lie on the floor in his tears and blood. "Mother said she was going out to get food. Did you see my mother?" The cub continued to talk and Tatsumi felt his heart continue to break. He had never wanted this he just protected himself from the monster. How was he to know that this would be the result of his actions. "Oh are you hurt? Let me help!" The cub began pulling several rags from the corner of the room before placing them over his shivering body. "Wait is that a sword? Why is it covered in blood?"

"I'm sorry... So sorry." Was all that Tatsumi could say as he lay in the rags crying to himself over the pain he had caused.

"Mother isn't coming back is she? You were the food." Tatsumi felt his stomach wrench as the truth dawned upon the cub. Who having understood what had occurred suddenly became quiet and neither spoke. Finally darkness consumed Tatsumi as he felt sleep engulf him.

The following morning Tatsumi was surprised to awake to an unknown warmth around him. Tatsumi was even more surprised to find the identity of said warmth, the cub from the previous night.

"Shut it, boy." Tatsumi could barely compress the giggle at the sound of the grumpy cub.

"Urmm I hardly think a cub like yourself can call me a boy?" Subconsciously Tatsumi began to snuggle closer into the fur.

"Oh and why not?"

"Well you're a cub?" Well he wasn't entirely sure if she was a cub as she was larger than a horse yet she was no where near the size of her mother.

"I'm 50 years old..." Tatsumi could barely conceal his gasp of surprise as he released his air into the pile fur he had snuggled into causing the cub to laugh.

"Oh my mistake"

"So I'll continue calling you boy." Tatsumi gave a sigh in response as he agreed to the inconvenient nickname.

"Fair enough. So why are you sleeping beside me?" It had troubled Tatsumi as he was unsure why the cub was showing him kindness.

"You were on the brink of freezing to death so I decided to help."

"And why would you help a murderer like me?"

"Well there could only be one reason for you to be here. My mother must have had to allow you to enter."

"Couldn't I just have found the cave by accident?" it made sense to Tatsumi however the cub began to chuckle so undoubtedly Tatsumi had overlooked something.

"I'm afraid not as my mother placed a spell on the cave to prevent any from finding it unless they gained her permission."

"Oh." Tatsumi recalled that the mother lioness had asked him to go to the mountaintop in a roundabout fashion. Yet he had yet to deduce why she had wished for him to go to her den.

"So I'm sticking with you."

What? Why!?"

"Well no doubt my mother wanted me to look out for you."

"And how did you conclude that?"

"Well why else would she let you come here?" Tatsumi supposed it made sense yet he knew that beings who had lived for four hundred years would think differently than himself.

"Fine."

"Good now where are you going?"

"The capital I wish to become a soldier and protect the weak from the strong."

"Then why the hell are you in the north?!"

"I got lost.." Tatsumi revealed reluctantly as the shame made his cheeks redden.

"Talk about the understatement of the decade."

"I can't help it, I was never good with directions."

"Well I suppose we could get you to the capital in a week or so if you rode on my back."

"Really? Wow! Thanks"

"I said if..." Suddenly Tatsumi collapsed with disappointment. He had been looking forward to riding around on a lioness. He was sure it would make people respect him more.

"Oh..."

"Don't worry I'll let you."

"Thank God." Tatsumi gave the lioness a bright smile who in turn began to chuckle once again at Tatsumi's antics.

"Well then shall we head off?"

"What about breakfast?"

"I noticed your pack was rather light..."

"Yeah I ate the last remnants of my rations yesterday."

"Well I guess we better pick something up on the way. Hopefully we'll be able to find some wild oxen..."

"Sounds good to me! I haven't had meat in ages!" Tatsumi practically drooled at the thought of an entire ox to eat having only eaten stale bread for the past weeks.

"I know what you mean it's been awhile for me too."

"By the way I'm Tatsumi what's your name."

"My name? Mizuki." Tatsumi couldn't help but think how well the name suited her.

Finally the two left having talked for what felt like the entire morning. The wounded Tatsumi rode down the mountainside atop his new found friend and the pair continued their idle chatting. However though the pair found an ox in the late morning and ate it without difficulties the same could not be stated for the afternoon. For as the pair travelled across the snowy wasteland they found a troubling sight. For before Tatsumi were recent tracks. They were not the tracks of one man or even a band of men but instead they were the tracks of an army numbering in the thousands. Neither spoke as the pair followed the tracks cautiously for though the tracks originated from the capital they were by no means heading in that direction.

"They're going to the Northern Kingdom." Mizuki whispered almost to herself as dread filled her heart.

"Why are they going there?"

"I'm afraid the Northern Kingdom's new ruler became rather restless in recent years and began to make plans to destroy the capital. Evidently the capital has plans to destroy them before that can happen."

"So much mindless bloodshed."

"You probably want to rid yourself of that naivety before you enter the capital."

The pair continued in silence as they travelled with Tatsumi considering Mizuki's words. He had never particularly believed he was naive he just liked to believe that people were better than they believed they were and that under perfect circumstances everyone could be a saint. He had never believed the stories regarding the capital having always thought they were nothing more than mindless rumours. However Tatsumi was swiftly concluding that perhaps the world was far more darker than he had originally believed. Still Tatsumi believed that everyone had a sliver of good within them. Otherwise what was the point in this world if everyone was simply cruel? Little did he realise that a certain woman would swiftly change his mind regarding said belief.

For three days the pair travelled following the tracks of the army before they finally saw the army in the horizon. Tatsumi nearly fell from Mizuki at the sheer size of the force he had hardly thought that the capital had such a force. Surely in this time of peace there was little reason to wield such an army? Slowly it dawned on Tatsumi that perhaps times were not a peaceful as he had first presumed.

"So what's the plan boy?"

"Well I don't really have a plan..." Tatsumi could have sworn that Mizuki sighed at his words.

"So we simply followed them due to your whim? I can see why my mother thought you needed protecting." Tatsumi sighed before the two continued following the army as Tatsumi tried to think of a plan. Tatsumi noted that the sun was beginning to set and that the army had slowed to a halt as it prepared to make camp.

The pair began to slow as they stalked the army until they were scarce a mile from the encampment. It was then they met their first confrontation in the form of a cloaked figure. Tatsumi felt a bizarre presence from the man and it was clear that Mizuki was anything but comfortable. Tatsumi watched as the cloaked figure stood before him and sat down with an exhale. However Tatsumi noted the clear bulge of a blade at the figure's side.

"I really wish that I was in my bed right about now. But no, instead I have to deal with some twerp who thought it would be a good idea to become a scout and follow our army. Still if lady Esdeath commands me to do so I will deal with this whelp appropriately." The cloaked figure let his hood fall revealing the face of a middle aged grey haired man.

"A scout? No wait I'm not a scout!" Tatsumi quickly exclaimed hoping that the man would understand.

"Then why are you following our army?"

"I have very bad luck and was following you guys to satisfy my curiosity."

"Then you are indeed an unlucky man and if you speak truly you have my sympathy but not my mercy." Tatsumi looked around with fear before reluctantly concluding that this would indeed end with bloodshed.

"Is there anyway I could avoid a fight with you?"

"I'm afraid not. Tonight one of us will die and I can only hope you die for I will give you the quickest death compared to my colleagues."

"Then would you fulfil my final wish? Would you spare my friend, the lioness?"

"Certainly I shall ensure that no harm comes to your friend so long as she doesn't involve herself in the fight." Tatsumi gave a sigh of relief however he hoped that Mizuki would refrain from speaking less they realise her sentient nature.

"Thank you."

With those final words Tatsumi leaped down from Mizuki drawing his blade. The two warriors stood before one another as they prepared to strike. Neither knew who would be victorious yet both knew that the other would fight to their utmost. One would fight for his survival while the other would fight for the woman who alone he respected. Finally both rushed the other and their blades clashed releasing sparks which illuminated the night sky. Tatsumi felt the calmness consume him as his blade began to increase in its speed. Tatsumi knew he was outmatched however he fought on hoping desperately that he would live long enough for a miracle to occur.

Tatsumi felt the strikes of his opponent and began to swiftly deduce that said opponent was a greater fighter than even his mentor. Such a thought troubled Tatsumi for though Tatsumi knew his mentor was not the greatest warrior in existence with Tatsumi defeating him on some occasions. No, what troubled Tatsumi was that he was certain his mentor would be no match for this man as for some unknown reason his current opponent seemed to be testing him rather than seeking his death.

Time began to slow for Tatsumi as his opponents blade deflected his strike and left an opening he really should not have revealed. The blade of his opponent acted swiftly knowing that this would be the end unless he acted he recalled the words of his mentor. 'Never be afraid to sacrifice everything for victory' Tatsumi had always presumed he was speaking metaphorically yet now Tatsumi could fully understand his words. Moving his left arm he blocked the strike yet at the cost of his arm. Letting out a scream of agony Tatsumi fought on as his blade struck his surprised opponent. Tatsumi could see the man's shock as said man fell to the ground with a gaping wound in his stomach. Swiftly knocking the man unconscious less he prove difficult to work with. Tatsumi then proceeded to grab the man with his right hand before throwing him atop Mizuki.

Mizuki immediately realising what it was she needed to do began sprinted towards the camp. Tatsumi however fell to the ground as he held left arm against his shoulder binding it with his jacket. He wasn't sure why he had saved the man yet it seemed foolish to have both of them die and Tatsumi was certain that he wouldn't have been able to survive even with Mizuki's help.

Mizuki was having entirely different thoughts as she ran towards the encampment in the distance. She was beginning to doubt the sanity of the man she was starting to call her friends. She wasn't sure what it was that had made her befriend her mother's killer yet she imagined it had something to do with the state he had been in when he entered her cave. She saw his still crying eyes and saw the pain he had felt at the sight of a cub. She had spent that night thinking about it and finally concluded that her mother had seen something in this man and wanted her to remain by his side. Perhaps she would see it one day? That is if her own plan worked.

Mizuki saw the wound Tatsumi had inflicted upon himself in the name of victory. She knew the grey haired man hadn't been taking her partner seriously and that was what had lost him the fight. She could hardly blame him for who would expect such a young and naive opponent to sacrifice his limbs so readily. However now she was hoping that the body she was carrying would be high up enough in the ranks to gain her help. She wanted Tatsumi to live and if that meant she had to give these soldiers their own back in return she was willing to do so.

Mizuki broke through the guards that had swiftly amassed to block her entry with ease. She avoided killing any for fear of creating enemies however she did not spare them from several breakages. As she made her way to the centre of the encampment she noticed a particularly large tent and could only hope that the general of this army would be there and offer her assistance.

It would seem luck was on her side as she broke through the tent with a growl. She found the general however she noted that the general was also a she and a terrifying one at that. Throwing the grey haired man to the ground she spoke.

"I have brought your soldier back to you for medical care. I can only hope that you will do the same to the bleeding boy who defeated your soldier at the cost of his own arm and yet tried to save your man at the cost of his own life." The light blue haired woman seemed hardly surprised by a talking lioness. Mizuki was thankful for this as she had little time to spend explaining her existence.

"Oh? And why would I care about the life of this man."

"Because judging by his skill with a blade you would be a fool to not care about such a powerful warrior." Mizuki growled along with her response she would get this woman to help her friend and if that meant coming to blows with her she was perfectly willing to do so. However she hoped it would not come to such actions.

"But was he not defeated by a boy?"

"Would you expect a boy to sacrifice his own limb for victory?"

"I would if he had a lioness capable of speech."

"That piece of information was not revealed."

"I still do not see why I should help an enemy spy."

"Good thing you do not you are instead helping a boy who had dreams of going to the capital to become a soldier but managed to get lost before being attacked by my mother."

"Oh? And is your mother looking after him now?"

"You could say that although she is dead having been killed by him." She was glad she had avoided seeing the remains of her mother as she found it far more easier to talk about the decease so long as their was no negative memory.

"Hmmm? He killed your mother and you want to save him?"

"She apparently saw something in him that she deemed was worth protecting."

"Perhaps I should at least see whether this boy is worth saving. Take me to him and I shall judge whether or not I shall save him. However if I do save him he will be mine and one of my soldiers. Am I understood?" Mizuki gave a sigh of relief she cared little for where Tatsumi served so long as he continued to live.

"So long as he is alive I have no quarrel with you."

Having concluded their discussion General Esdeath atop Mizuki rode out through the chaotic camp towards where Tatsumi had collapsed. Mizuki felt the breeze of the blizzard blow strong against her fur yet she slowed not fearful of her friend.

Tatsumi lay on the floor barely concious and yet even as the darkness began to claw at the edges of his vision he could not fail to see the figure walking towards him. He continued to watch as the blizzard began to subside around her and he could see her cold piercing blue eyes. He watched her perfect pale figure kneel beside him as she continued to bore into his very soul. Her silken hair falling towards him he could not help but release a smile as he gazed upon her.

"Wow you're beautiful..." The words simply left Tatsumi's mouth without him realising and even as he felt himself nearing the end he couldn't help but blush at the contact between him and Esdeath. Closing his eyes Tatsumi expected that he would never open them again. He could not have been more wrong.

General Esdeath had been surprised when she saw the boy who lay on the ground covered in fresh snow. She saw that he had bound his arm in a desperate attempt to prevent loss of blood. However what had surprised her was the smile on the boys face and the distinct absence of sadness, malice and fear. She watched him as his eyes fell on her and she was once again surprised by the look of pure bliss the boy held at the sight of her. Such a look was distinctly absent in her life as she recalled the eyes of others who had looked upon her. Always they held negative emotions towards her not positive. It was this that caused her to fall to her feet and absent mindedly gaze towards him. It was then she heard his words and she knew he was the one she had been looking for. Yet were the Gods so cruel as to take him from her? She couldn't allow that.

"You're going to regret those words boy." Immediately she acted as ice heeded her call and fused around the boy's arm whose eyes immediately widened in agony. "I'm not letting you go after such words." She couldn't help but smirk towards the boy as she absent mindedly stroked his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well this was unexpected, I hardly imagined that this story would be so popular! I just quickly threw it together as a break from my other stories but I guess I'll have to take this one a bit more seriously now? The whole business with the talking lions was merely to offer some substance before introducing Esdeath to the story and to also give someone for Tatsumi to talk to as a vehicle for him to change. Still whether they stay in the story for much longer I have no idea. I guess it depends on the feedback you guys have continued to give. Anyway on with the story._

Chapter 2:

Tatsumi felt the darkness subside as his consciousness returned. However as he awoke he was surprised to find himself not consumed in the fur of Mizuki but instead in a bed within a rather large tent. Though the tent was large Tatsumi was certain it was of military purpose meaning that the tent must belong to one who was of high standing within the Empire's army. Tatsumi could barely hold back his excitement, he had been saved by someone within the military who would no doubt offer him a place within the army after seeing Tatsumi's skill. This of course would allow Tatsumi to help his village from afar. Tatsumi felt a great sense of relief and could not help but thank that his luck had finally picked up.

It was at that moment Tatsumi noticed that he was not alone in the bed. Turning to his side Tatsumi noted the icy blue hair that lay across his chest. Tatsumi felt a pain in his head as he recognised the woman from his previous night's encounter. Tatsumi could not help but beam at the thought of him not only joining the military but finding this beautiful woman who for some odd reason seemed to feel great affection towards him. Still, Tatsumi was not well known for his rebuttal of gifts and as such he would by no means rebuff this fine gift.

Tatsumi continued to lie in the bed as he felt a great sense of joy wash over him even as the woman beside him began to wake. Her eyes gazed into his and Tatsumi could have sworn his heart skipped not one but several beats as he felt himself freeze into place. Her divine figure slowly rose and as she spoke. Tatsumi, mesmerized, could do little more than watch. However it seemed that he had missed the words she spoke as she waited for an answer. Panic danced through his psyche as Tatsumi desperately tried to recall what it was she said. Guessing that she wished him a good morning Tatsumi gave what he presumed to be the appropriate answer.

"Good morning to you too." Tatsumi was certain that he had picked his best bet. However as the woman's smile before him warped Tatsumi suddenly felt far less confident in his choice.

"Tatsumi." The woman's voice though gentle held a stern nature and Tatsumi was certain that no matter how much he wished he would be incapable of doing little more than simply obeying her words.

"Yes?" Tatsumi gave a nervous reply as he felt fear consume him. If only he were with Mizuki or had a blade within his grasp he was certain he might have at least some strength when speaking with this woman.

"Did I wish you a good morning?"

"Maybe?.."

"I would advise you to pay more heed to my words. After all it would hardly do if my future husband didn't listen to me." Tatsumi paused when he heard her words. After all the thought of being in a relationship yet alone a marriage brought fear into his heart. However as he looked at the woman before him Tatsumi realised that he could have done far worse and he doubted he could do better.

"Sorry... Wait future husband?!"

"But of course, I have been waiting to meet someone like you for a very long time."

"But... But I'm too young to get married!" Tatsumi exclaimed worriedly. How on Earth was he supposed to get married when he had yet to even save his village. Tatsumi was beginning to regret following the army and not heading straight towards the capital.

"Oh you needn't worry as we will spend much time with one another before we finally proceed with marriage."

"But I don't even know your name?"

"Oh it's Esdeath, general Esdeath and speaking of general I believe it's time for you to begin training. My subordinates will escort you in ten minutes towards the arena. I hope you won't disappoint me."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Call me Esdeath." Tatsumi nodded shakily before replying. At least training with Esdeath would result in him gaining enough strength to save his village.

Yes Esdeath."

"Good."

Tatsumi watched as Esdeath left and felt a sigh of relief escape his lips. He simply could not believe the presence she held when she was within the room. Still he could hardly complain, after all she had offered him everything he wanted from the capital if not more. Swiftly changing before the soldiers arrived Tatsumi began to browse throughout the room. However before he could gather any interesting findings Tatsumi heard a cough from the entrance to the tent. Turning towards the tent and opening Tatsumi found himself looking straight into the eyes of a giant.

"I presume you are Tatsumi? Good, please follow me." An uncomfortable silence fell between the two as Tatsumi awkwardly followed the military man leading him. The man seemed to be an officer as most soldiers seemed to straighten at his sight. Yet Tatsumi noted that the man was beneath many other soldiers and as such Tatsumi could only guess that the man was not too high up the ranks. Though Tatsumi would have enjoyed continuing his line of thoughts he was interrupted when the man stopped before the entrance to the camp. "We'll be leaving the camp now but we shan't go too far yet this is where you will be showing your skills. As such I would advise you show everything you have if you hope to impress the general." The pair continued walking before Tatsumi found himself near a group of ten grizzly men.

Tatsumi observed the group and could only presume that they would become his opponents. Tatsumi could not help but notice Esdeath standing beside Mizuki in the distance. Somewhat curious as to how the two had become acquainted and what it was they were discussing Tatsumi watched. However as Tatsumi neared, his musing was cut short as the group charged him. Shocked by their sudden actions Tatsumi felt his feet retreat as he suddenly realised his opponents were armed while he was lacking even a simple dagger.

Tatsumi continued to note how the group were not charging him one after another but instead trying to swarm him. Burying his fear within him Tatsumi simply concentrated on survival. His thoughts began to die and were replaced by the continuous registration of his opponents movements along with the swiftest possible methods to deal with said attacks. Blade after blade struck Tatsumi yet time and time again where once his body had been was instead simply air. One particularly foolish man forgot to register Tatsumi as a threat allowing Tatsumi to swiftly disarm said man.

The blade already within his grasp Tatsumi felt a sudden rush of calmness consume him as he rushed forwards disarming his opponents. His blade illuminated by the morning sun as his feet crushed the newly fallen snow Tatsumi easily brought his opponents to submission. However as he prepared to leave Tatsumi suddenly felt a sense of foreboding and it was only this sense which allowed him to narrowly avoid the fatal strike of an opponent feigning defeat. Steel passed through Tatsumi who let out a cough of blood as pain shot through his body.

His vision blurring Tatsumi acted upon instinct as his blade sliced through the man's arm less he attack him again. However this attack brought a far larger issue to Tatsumi as he noted his previously defeated opponents rising with sadistic smirks. They grabbed their once fallen weapons before charging towards the lone Tatsumi alike the pack of hyenas charging the fallen elephant. Their blades now passing through Tatsumi's both slower and weaker defences Tatsumi found himself relying on his natural agility rather than his skill with a blade. However Tatsumi could still not prevent their blades from cutting him in a continuous rain of steel.

A now severely bloody Tatsumi backed away further from the group. His breathing disorientated, his limbs fatigued and his mind clouded. However Tatsumi knew he could not die just yet with his village still relying on his success. He could hardly allow his friends to fight alone now could he? With a renewed sense of purpose Tatsumi gripped the blade in his grasp that much harder. He could already feel the pain begin to subside as his mind desperately tried to stay conscious and prevent shock from overtaking his system. Realising that only adrenaline would keep him conscious Tatsumi charged his foes. Tatsumi was met with a wall of blades piercing towards him however Tatsumi refused to allow fear to register within his heavily damaged body.

Esdeath sighed with disappointment as Tatsumi was caught by surprised by his shrewd opponent before being swarmed by what should have been corpses. Esdeath knew that Tatsumi would not kill his foes as his smile was one of innocence rather than the sadistic smile she often bore. However she still wished that Tatsumi would have had the sense to kill his enemies or perhaps he had yet to register that they were truly enemies and that it was his duty to kill them? Perhaps she should have told Tatsumi that this was a fight to the death yet she had presumed he had such sense? Yet had he not spared her subordinate who had unsuccessfully tried to kill him? Such a behaviour would need to be removed in the near future.

"You need not worry about Tatsumi he will be victorious." The lioness named Mizuki reassured her. Esdeath was unsure as to where she stood with Mizuki as though the lioness was insightful and rarely talked unless necessary she had unnatural faith in the killer of her mother. Perhaps it was the same smile that had convinced herself to fall for the boy that had convinced Mizuki to follow Tatsumi?

"You seem certain of his victory yet by the looks of him he has taken far more of a beating than one would have expected. Yet perhaps these men were too strong to match him against?"

"Who are they?"

"They're the northern kingdom's assassins that were sent to remove me. I had planned to torture them yet it seems they still have some use left."

Neither continued their conversation as they watched Tatsumi rise against his attackers. Esdeath watched with interest as the boy leaped into a wall of blades and deftly avoided a fatal strike to his heart by at the cost of a gaping wound through his arm. However Tatsumi refused to slow as his blade punctured the man's lung. Esdeath noted that the wound would heal and was hardly fatal yet would certainly incapacitate the man. The assassins however refused to be defeated quite so easily as once again their blades struck forwards. However their attacks were in vain as Tatsumi sacrificed everything he could in order to continuously incapacitate the men. Fortunately for him his sacrifices did not include the loss of any limbs however the wounds inflicted were certainly substantial.

Tatsumi fell to the ground with laboured breathing as he noted that he had avoided killing the men. He was certainly thankful that such was the case. After all it would hardly do for him to kill his practice partners. Yet Tatsumi could not help but recall the ferocity with which the men had attacked him. Perhaps they had been told to do so by Esdeath? Speaking of Esdeath Tatsumi noticed her figure walking towards him alongside Mizuki. As she neared he noted the ice around her molding as she began to freeze his wounds together. Tatsumi screamed in agony as the biting ice spread across his body preventing him from loosing further blood.

Tatsumi felt his strength return as Esdeath poured a strange liquor down his throat. Though the foul taste caused him to cough abruptly Tatsumi did not fail to note that he could now stand and the lack of pain within his body. Standing slowly Tatsumi waited for Esdeath's reaction and could not help but feel great shock as ice froze his feet to the ground. Fear evident in his eyes he listened to Esdeath's words.

"Tatsumi, why did you spare the men trying to kill you?"

"Because they were fellow soldiers."

"Yet they were trying to kill you?"

"Isn't that because you ordered them to?"

"Perhaps, Tatsumi kill them."

"Wait, what? But the fights over!" Panic consumed Tatsumi who had yet to kill a man. How could he simply kill men who had been ordered to kill him? They had not wished to harm him due to their own volition as such it was hardly appropriate to kill them especially when they were in this state.

"And?"

"I can't kill defenceless individuals."

"Tatsumi are you refusing to do what I wish?"

"Yes."

"Very well." Tatsumi watched as Esdeath's expression darkened and the ice around her became several blades. Tatsumi could do nothing but watch as each shard began to move towards him. His eyes widened as he felt the shards pierce through his clothing and tenderly touch his skin. "Are you sure Tatsumi?"

"Yes."

"Such a shame." The shards began to pierce against his skin and blood began to drip along the ice. All the while Esdeath watched with sadistic eyes as Tatsumi felt the cold pain spread within his body as the ice entered further. Tatsumi try as he might found himself incapable of breaking the ice restraining him and as such could do little more than watch as the ice continuously pierced him. Tatsumi's eyes drifted to his opponents lying on the ground and felt the desire to spare himself this agony by taking their lives. However he could not find it within himself to convince himself to kill them to save himself. After all was it not the duty of the strong to protect the weak?

Esdeath watched the resolve within Tatsumi's eyes begin to weaken. She was unsure as to whether or not she was glad or disappointed. As though she did not want her future husband to disobey her it would hardly do for her to marry a man who would simply give in to the wishes of another. No, this plan was a failure as no matter the outcome she would loose and as such she needed to create a new outcome. Her eyes fell on MIzuki and at once Esdeath knew how she would resolve this situation.

"Tatsumi if you do not kill those men then how can you justify the killing of Mizuki's mother?"

"What do you mean?"

"You killed Mizuki's mother and yet you refuse to kill these men. How can you justify such actions? Are these men's lives worth more than Mizuki's mother's life?"

"What no! Of course not! I regret greatly that I took Mizuki's mother's life. Yet how do I respect her memory by taking these men's lives?"

"Because their deaths will result in your survival and so long as you survive so too will Mizuki."

"But..."

"Would you kill to protect Mizuki?"

"Of course I would. But how does killing these men protect Mizuki and I?"

"Because if they survive they will continue to attack you when you least expect it. Can you guarantee your survival to the extent you would risk Mizuki's life?"

"No.."

With his decision reached Tatsumi acted. The icy blades left him before freezing the wounds they had caused. Tatsumi staggered forwards as the ice binding him in place left him as he bore a dark expression. He felt no desire to do this act yet he could not afford to risk Mizuki's well being as well as his village's. He gripped his blade tightly no longer feeling the calmness it once offered him he walked filled with dread towards the fallen men. He noted that one or two of them had regained conciousness and were trying to rise to defend themselves. However their wounds were too great and they could do little more than watch as Tatsumi moved towards them.

Esdeath watched as Tatsumi took the life of his first victim. Even as she watched she felt a great desire spark within her. She loved Tatsumi along with his innocent grin however the sight of him taking the life of another without any feeling in his eyes was invigorating. She had half expected him to break down in tears or apologise profusely however she had not expected a reaction like this. His eyes were empty as the begging of the assassins fell on deaf ears while his blade cut through them. She watched with lust filled eyes as the final assassin fabricated a sorry story regarding his so called children yet Tatsumi reacted no differently than he had with the other men as he ended the man's life without hesitation. Such a sight was a rare one indeed for Esdeath who though having seen the deaths of tens of thousands had not seen a killer who neither enjoyed the killing nor disliked the killing. To her it was as if Tatsumi cared not whether they lived or died but instead simply killed them because it was a necessity.

The last man finally fell and Tatsumi felt the guilt beginning to rise within him. These men had done nothing wrong and yet he had killed them simply because it was what Esdeath wished for. It had been the first time he had ever killed a man and already Tatsumi was beginning to think about the families they would never go back to. He looked at his bloody blade and the blood now scattered across the snow and could not help but feel a rising sensation within his stomach. Falling to his knees he began to weep over those who had fallen to his blade. He knew he would not forget them yet he was unsure as to whether or not that was enough. Yet Tatsumi's musing was cut short as he felt cold yet comforting arms wrap around him and engulf him. Tatsumi felt himself push further against Esdeath's chest as he begun to weep softly.

For Esdeath it was a dream come true. She had found a man with both innocence, skill and the ability to kill. He held a strength unlike any other yet would reveal such weakness to her and her alone. Esdeath knew at that moment that she would allow no one to harm her Tatsumi, save her of course. She felt him nuzzle further into her embrace causing her face to redden that much further as she felt a great sense of pleasure. It was unlike the pleasure she felt when massacring vast armies yet nonetheless the pleasure rivalled the pleasure she gained through death.

The pair sat in the snow for what felt like an eternity yet alas their moment could not last forever. As such Esdeath released Tatsumi from her touch and the pair began to walk back towards the camp. Neither spoke as they journeyed for both were within deep thought. Tatsumi pondered his growing feelings to the woman who had forced him to take the lives of another. While Esdeath considered her next trial for Tatsumi. She could not simply send him to fight Danger Beasts as how could they pose a threat to her lover? He had already defeated, by what Mizuki described as her mother, a Danger Beast of an S Class level. Yet he had also managed single handedly and unarmed to kill some of the greatest assassins the Northern Kingdom had to offer. Perhaps rather than improving his skill it would be better for him to practice both killing those weaker than him and training with her personally?

Esdeath paused momentarily as a sadistic grin formed across her face. She did like the sound of personally training Tatsumi as who else would be capable of teaching her lover? Of course it would also give her the opportunity to 'play' with her soon to be student. Such thoughts made her shake with joy for how could she not when such a beautiful opportunity had fallen right into her grasps. Perhaps it would be Tatsumi leading the army that would massacre and butcher the Northern Kingdom. Oh how she looked forward to seeing that calm yet murderous expression as he ripped the heart right from their prince.

Yet this in turn led her to realise another major flaw in her plan, Tatsumi's weapon. Esdeath had seen his choice of weapon and though it was well made it was hardly remarkable and Tatsumi had also come to her absent of any armour. Such a situation would hardly do and as such it was her duty to ensure that her future husband would have equipment that would match his talents.

Tatsumi unaware of Esdeath's thoughts continued to walk troubled by his own mind. He knew not how he should act as though Esdeath had forced him to kill and threatened Mizuki she had also embraced him and comforted him while he struggled with his own demons. He wondered how Sayo and Ieyasu were doing and it was at times like this he wished he could talk to them and gain their advice. Still under the current circumstances perhaps he could talk with Mizuki?

Finally the pair entered camp with Esdeath immediately grabbing Tatsumi and yanking him to her tent. The pair stared at one another for a moment before finally Esdeath broke the silence.

"Tatsumi do you hate me?" Tatsumi paused at her words. Was this another test? He was unsure and as such he decided the best way to act was to be honest.

"No, but I'm not sure what to think of you. On one hand you made me kill for the first time yet on the other hand you comforted me after I did kill them."

"Well then I suppose I should let you know that as my army nears the Northern Kingdom I shall train you to become one of the finest generals the Empire has ever seen."

"I'm going to be a general?!"

"You will be so long as you listen to my every command. Am I understood?" Tatsumi paused and he knew that this would be his deal with the devil. He would have to bloody his hands in order to protect his village. Was he willing to do so? Truthfully he was as his village were relying on him and how could he disappoint them after everything they had done for him? With this in mind he answered.

"Very well Esdeath I will listen to your commands."

Esdeath could barely conceal her joy at the words that left Tatsumi's mouth. Calling a guard to escort Tatsumi to the medical bay she began to think of the most efficient manner in which she could train Tatsumi. Of course she would have to ensure that the training was both difficult and painful as how else would Tatsumi gain strength. Of course that method of training would also have the additional benefit of satisfying her sadistic tendencies. Yet in the nights she would be certain to comfort Tatsumi after all had he not stated earlier that so long as she comforted him she could do whatever she wanted? Or had she just twisted his words? She concluded it mattered not, Tatsumi was hers and would do everything she wished.

**_Question for Reviewers: Should I create a new Teigu for Tatsumi or create a situation which would result in him gaining a pre-existing Teigu?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Several weeks had passed since Tatsumi began his training with the so called Ice Queen and the campaign against the North had finally began moving on from the Skirmishes that had so far taken place. Tatsumi had questioned Esdeath as to why she did not simply destroy the North with one great assault however Esdeath had replied that the longer she spent in the North the more time she had to train Tatsumi. This of course had been followed by one of Esdeath's renowned hugs which though Tatsumi had resented at first had now become one of his favourite sensations.

Currently Tatsumi was crouching on the ground with a lack of breath. His sharp eyes studying the terrain around him awaiting the next attack that would no doubt catch him off guard should he be distracted for even a moment. He had once thought himself a competent swordsman yet now he knew differently. He had only touched the school of the sword and if he had ever fought a foe with similar skill to Esdeath he would have lasted mere seconds. Now he knew he could last ten minutes against Esdeath when she fought with the intention to kill. A feat only a select few could do and even fewer without a Teigu.

Tatsumi's curiosity had been piqued when he had first been told of the Teigu. His desire for one grew greater as the days passed yet he had yet to find one he could call his own. A week into his training Esdeath had called for him and offered him one of the few she had brought with her however even as he listened to Esdeath explaining their powers Tatsumi knew that none would suit him. Since that day he had often pondered as to which Teigu would suit him and even now he knew not the answer.

Shaking such thoughts from his mind Tatsumi continued to stalk through the snowy wasteland. He no longer needed his blade in order to find the great calm he once felt when wielding a blade and had found that said calm concealed his presence perfectly. Such was its extent that presently only Esdeath had been capable of sensing him and only when she paused all activity and thought for several moments which could often prove too late. Yet even if he hid his presence perfectly he had yet to land a successful strike against the near legendary general.

Today he was certain it would be different but as to whether or not if would differ so greatly he would a land an attack he knew not. His silent movement disguised as fallen snow he moved and caught a glimpse of the blue hair he loved so much. A stray heartbeat was all it took for Tatsumi to know he had lost this battle as Esdeath turned towards him with a sly chuckle.

"As much as I love to hear that you cannot control your heart at the sight of me. I can hardly allow such actions to go unpunished, Tatsumi." Berating himself for his folly Tatsumi drew his blade and rose preparing for the pain he would no doubt feel.

The pair stared into one another's eyes and Tatsumi felt the hair on his neck rise as an ice pillar struck where he had once been standing. Tatsumi leaped continuously as the pillars struck time and time again. However he was hardly one to take such attacks lying down as his feet pushed off from the latest pillar sending his body hurtling towards the grinning Esdeath. The pillars came no more as instead a great horde of icicles shot towards Tatsumi who in turn deftly dodged as many icicles as he could while the rest he destroyed with his blade.

Tatsumi's blade struck where once Esdeath stood before his leg narrowly avoided the spear that would have removed it from his body. Tatsumi turned and faced Esdeath before the pair charged one another with blade and spear deflecting one another's attacks. However Tatsumi could not simply avoid Esdeath's spear but also the constant barrage of ice that shot towards him when his blade was locked with Esdeath's spear. Stifling a curse when one particularly sly ice attack pierced his leg. Esdeath took full advantage of this when her leg struck Tatsumi's stomach causing blood to erupt from his gasping mouth.

Tatsumi felt the pain echo throughout his body as the ice continued to rain down upon him. However as the pain grew Tatsumi felt the strain on his mind grow as his psyche began to shatter. No longer did the chains wrapped around the beast within him pull tight. As one after another they began to snap. Tatsumi had felt the strength of said creature within him grow after it first awoke butchering the assassins from the Northern Kingdom.

Esdeath watching with wry amusement as Tatsumi began to further unlock his potential. She watched his body squirm in agony not from the constant barrage of ice but from the strain Tatsumi's potential placed on his body. With a flick of her finger the ice stopped as Tatsumi began to rise. Pure lust filled her body as his cold empty eyes looked at her and yet such lust did not prevent her from noticing the slight hint of movement in Tatsumi's left leg as he prepared to shoot towards her. She deflected the blade with her spear, she dodged the left handed fist and she grabbed the right foot that tried kick her. However what she failed to do was block the right foot that struck her chin as Tatsumi shifted his weight from his right foot to his right hand which struck the ground with its blade.

Such was Esdeath's surprise at having been hit that she let go of Tatsumi's left foot and staggered backwards. Her face rose as she released a manic laugh as she felt the joy rush through her. Tatsumi had finally struck her, Tatsumi had finally eclipsed any other soldier within the Empire save herself and Tatsumi could now face her without her needing to hold back, right? Her sadism held back no more she charged towards Tatsumi who even in his current state noted the change in Esdeath and hesitated for only a moment before charging himself.

Both figures clashed as they struck one another with neither caring of the wounds inflicted upon themselves so long as they landed a more painful strike against their opponent. Spear and sword where soon discarded and ice was used no more as both fought with nothing but their bodies. Leg clashed against fist, hand grabbed leg, leg came down and Tatsumi's shoulder buckled under the weight of Esdeath foot. Yet even as his shoulder fell he own right leg struck Esdeath's alternative leg. Both found themselves atop one another as the pair fell to the floor.

Esdeath atop Tatsumi began to kiss Tatsumi who in turn began to ravage her flesh with clawed hands. Esdeath refused to allow Tatsumi to be the only one releasing sadistic intentions as she bit down on his neck, drawing blood. Tatsumi released a howl as her teeth pierced his neck as he clawed against her now revealed back. Esdeath in return pushed Tatsumi further into the snow as her hands began to draw blood against his chest. Tatsumi fought back against Esdeath but no matter how much he tried Esdeath refused to allow Tatsumi to take her position. She forced him further down before releasing her ice that trapped Tatsumi further. However eventually the pair began to inflict less and less pain on one another as they began to focus more on inflicting pleasure to one another.

It was twilight when the pair returned to the camp with Tatsumi walking slightly behind Esdeath. As the pair walked they noted the sombre attitude of the army and Tatsumi knew that this was no doubt due to their latest orders. The capital wanted the Northern Kingdom crushed by the end of the month meaning that everyday would be a battle and Tatsumi knew that many of the soldiers here would never get to return to their homes. Tatsumi wondered whether tonight would be their first battle as would it not be wise to attack their forces during the night rather than waiting for their army to make the first move.

"Tatsumi, tonight will be your final challenge before we return to the capital. I wish that I could fight with you on the battlefield yet tonight your particular skills will be what cripples the Northern Kingdom's forces."

"Esdeath I too wish I could fight beside you. Yet if my actions ensure that more of our men can return home to their families then I shall happily to do any task you ask of me." Tatsumi turned to Esdeath giving her the smile she had come to love unlike anything else.

"Thank you Tatsumi, tonight you will travel with Mizuki and the pair of you will attack the leaders of the Northern Kingdom's forces who for tonight have met together in order to derive a plan to defeat our forces. They will have an armed guard however they shall not be in their camp for fear of having their plan overheard by our spies. I want you to assassinate them all. If you do so the campaign will be over by the end of the week. Will you do it Tatsumi?" Tatsumi smiled at her once again before embracing her tightly.

"If it is what you desire then I shall fulfil it even if I must sacrifice everything to do so. By the end of this night I shall have killed them this I do swear."

"Thank you, Tatsumi." Slowly the pair kissed. Unlike earlier, this was not a lust filled kiss but instead a kiss filled with love as both realise that their is a great chance that they may not meet again after this night. Finally they broke the kiss and Tatsumi gave one final goodbye to Esdeath before calling Mizuki and riding into the now setting sun.

"Don't die on me Tatsumi." With those words Esdeath turned and left to her tent. However in her heart she felt a great loss at the lack of Tatsumi's presence. However she noted it was more than this she sensed that tonight an even would strike Tatsumi. She could only hope her training would be enough for him to survive.

Snow fell as the sun finally set and darkness consumed the world. Mizuki and Tatsumi travelled in silence as they sped through the snowy wasteland all too similarly to the nights they had spent tracking the capital's forces.

"Mizuki I wonder what the village would think of me now if they saw me?"

"I think Tatsumi that although you have changed you still have the ability to show compassion where others would have lost it."

"True, but I can't help but feel as if I've become a monster since my training with Esdeath."

"Few could claim to be the same after encountering that woman. Although I wonder whether you will be capable of committing the massacres that she will demand from you."

"I don't know Mizuki, I really don't. I simply hope that when the time comes she will listen to my will and lessen the pain she inflicts. Yet perhaps this too will prove impossible." The pair continued their journey in silence, both deep in thought. While Tatsumi questioned his moral compass Mizuki wondered how far Tatsumi could go before Esdeath's acts became too horrendous for him.

No moon rose that night as the snow filled clouds covered the night sky and the ground's previously hardened snow began to be replaced by the softer and fresher fallen snow. Tatsumi could not help but marvel at its beauty however he knew all too well that this pure white snow would soon be tainted with spilt blood. As such it was with thoughts of blood that Tatsumi found himself scarce a mile away from the meeting grounds of the Northern Kingdom's leaders. Already Tatsumi, with his sharpened hearing, began to hear the sounds of quarrels of the leaders were carried over the silent snowy wasteland. No doubt unaware of their fates.

Dismounting from Mizuki, Tatsumi began to stalk towards his prey. He easily silenced the guards patrolling the area without drawing attention to himself. With blood already covering his blade he entered the small encampment. The lit fire outside of the tent harboured no more than five armed men who fell swiftly before Tatsumi's sword. However the final soldier let out a cry as Tatsumi failed to silence the man before piercing his gut.

Within the tent chaos erupted at the sound of a dying man. Generals drew their blades as they planned to bide time for their prince to escape. Tatsumi hearing the sounds of blades drawn cast both oil and flaming branch upon the tent's side. With the inferno growing rapidly the generals were forced to escape their flaming tomb only to find themselves faced with the Tatsumi's blade.

The wind itself was sliced by Tatsumi's attack as he beheaded the first general to come in his path. Without loosing momentum he moved on to the next who although tried to deflect Tatsumi's strike moved far too predictably allowing Tatsumi to easily ignore the general's poor defence and slice the man in twain. Yet although Tatsumi had easily bested two of their number the general's were undaunted as they sacrificed their lives for their prince's.

Although Tatsumi could respect the men it did little to nothing in staying his blade as he charged onwards his blade passing though the men's bodies without hindrance as their skills could do little against Esdeath's student. Blood scattered across Tatsumi's face with the armour of the general's doing little to prevent their flesh pierced and their bones splintered by Tatsumi's sword.

Tatsumi's cold eyes settled on the final soldiers standing before him and without even a thought of mercy he shot forwards. His blade striking the men as he forced them back even as they desperately held him off. Tatsumi noted that the skill of these last generals relied on one another rather than their own talent. He was unsure as to whether that made them strong or weak however to Tatsumi he cared little for the skill of his opponents especially if even combined they stood little chance against him. Their heads soon joined their brethren as Tatsumi's mastery allowed him to break through their storm of blades resulting in their swift demise.

Soon their numbers were no more as Tatsumi walked over their corpses his snow covered cape dancing in the wind. The still burning tent finally collapsed with the fire spreading over the corpses which would soon be covered in fresh snow. Tatsumi observed the ground closely as he noted the fresh tracks of a horse escaping the massacre Tatsumi realised why the general's had sacrificed themselves. With this realisation, Tatsumi called Mizuki and the pair swiftly gave chase to the lone rider in the blizzard.

The cold grasp of the snowy hell bit deeply into Tatsumi's flesh as he searched for any signs of the prince who had escaped. Tatsumi let out a disgruntled sigh as he realised that no matter how hard he looked he would struggle to find anything in this weather. Still he refused to let up his chase so quickly yet the further he travelled the less confident he was that they were still following the prince. With his hope diminishing quicker with every passing moment Tatsumi was on the brink of breaking the silence he and Mizuki had so far been sharing when an unearthly cry echoed throughout the sky.

Tatsumi's eyes immediately searched the heavens for the source of the hellish noise and his eyes settled on a creature unlike any other. A form resonating darkness that was observable only due to the fact its darkness made even the night sky seem bright. Tatsumi knew not how to act yet as the being fell towards Tatsumi he realised that the creature had released its final breath. Absent of grace its form plummeted and only due to Mizuki's great speed did the pair avoid being crushed by said creature.

Snow flew into the air as the body struck the ground causing vast shakes to ensue. Tatsumi narrowly avoided being thrown from Mizuki yet as he observed the creature further he noted the corpse of the being beginning to disperse into nothing but shadows. Yet an object caught Tatsumi's eyes as he slowly dismounted from Mizuki and staggered towards the creature whose length was that of a city. In fact now that Tatsumi gave more heed to the being he began to note that it took a shape similar to that of a city.

Through great alleyways of shadows the pair travelled with neither willing to abandon the other less they loose sight of their partner. Tatsumi noted that the further they entered the further they rose until at last it seemed that they had reached the centre of the vast construct. Tatsumi stared with mouth agape at the sheer height of what could only be described as a palace for the gods. Or demons thought Tatsumi wryly as he noted that this too was nothing more than shadows as he entered the terrifying structure.

A vast hall was what lay before Tatsumi and Mizuki as they entered the dark citadel. Great obsidian pillars encrusted with amethyst towered above the two and yet even as the pair stood marvelled the sound of movement was not unheard as Tatsumi searched the darkness for any figures. Yet even as he searched he knew that any denizen of such a place would be hostile. As such when the shadows themselves began to move Tatsumi hesitated not in drawing his blade and preparing to fight.

Figures did not emerge from the shadows as Tatsumi had expected but a sense of foreboding resulted in Tatsumi staying from returning his blade to its sheath. As such Tatsumi was capable, if only just, in blocking the creature that shot forwards faster than any attack he had seen before. Holding the creature at bay Tatsumi watched Mizuki try to bite the figure yet her attack was easily dodged as the being changed its form to avoid the bite. The echoes of movement announced the presence of more bizarre creatures and Tatsumi knew he would be incapable of winning this fight.

Retreat on his mind Tatsumi, along with Mizuki, fled from the shadowy demons fending off those who drew near. Yet Tatsumi knew it was a loosing battle for he could not find the strength in himself to fight opponents whose very nature made them invulnerable. One particularly keen demon lunged towards the pair and cut deep into Tatsumi's left leg before his blade was capable of deflecting the attack. Staggering back Tatsumi let out a cry of pain as a sensation unlike any other shot through his body.

Mizuki, noticing Tatsumi's wound, grabbed Tatsumi before sprinting from the inhuman creatures. Through the vast hall she sped unsure of the direction in which she was travelling save that it was she was escaping from those foul creatures. She noted that the further she ran the more the atmosphere of the grand hallway began to change. She also noted that it seemed she was beginning to climb the citadel to the peak. For the hallway soon became soon became a vast set of circular stairs. Without thought she continued to climb hoping dearly that there would be some form of escape to allow her to save Tatsumi.

Tatsumi's broken breathing was the sole sound within Mizuki's ears as she began to climb further. Her paws silent on the cold darkened steps and the further she climbed the more she began to feel a sense of foreboding. She knew that something waited for them at the top of the stairs yet she could not find it in herself to return the creatures that were no doubt hunting them in the lower levels. As the time passed Mizuki wondered how much longer she would have to climb and how much longer Tatsumi would last and as if to answer her questions a great door appeared before her and as she passed through it she felt cold air rush across her fur. However at the same time felt Tatsumi cough and turning towards him she noted the blood splattered across the floor. Her gaze fell to his wound as she noted the skin around the wound decaying swiftly even as it spread further across Tatsumi's leg before reaching his hips.

Tatsumi felt his vision began to blur as the pain continued to spread through his body. He had already felt the flesh begin to decay as it was replaced by a similar substance to what the shadows were made from. He had no doubt that soon he would be nothing more than a mindless shadow before eventually being scattered in the wind in a similar manner to the city. He turned towards Mizuki and noted her worried expression but even as he planned to comfort her he finally saw his surroundings. No more were they trapped in the citadel but instead they were at its peak which had spread out covering the size of small cloud.

Realisation dawned upon Tatsumi as he noted that this must have been some sort of throne room where the ruler of this citadel had looked over his or her domain. Tatsumi noted that the platform was rather plain save for a throne that could no doubt see from one horizon to another, if not further. Slowly he crawled towards the throne barely capable of standing yet for some unknown reason he felt drawn to the throne. As he reached it he slumped forwards onto the throne and looked out towards the horizons. Momentarily the pain he had felt left as he sat in awe of the sight around him. No longer did he feel one with the world as he saw a sight few could truthfully claim to have seen.

The citadel pierced through the clouds and Tatsumi now sat not in any world he had lived in as he saw the very heavens around him change as bizarre entities floated through the sky. He was uncertain if one could even call them entities yet it was undeniable that the sight before him was beautiful as the light no longer obeyed any rule of man and floated with its own will. If Tatsumi were to guess he imagined that this land was one absent of rationality. But as if waking from a dream the pain returned before being replaced by one even greater as the throne held him in place before an amethyst crystal arose from the ground before him. The amethyst crystal floated before his very eyes before shattering into nothing.

Tatsumi sat watching the nothingness feeling naught but pain yet the nothingness became something. A flash of light blinding Tatsumi appeared before a crown emerged and slowly lowered upon upon Tatsumi's head. At once the pain ended as Tatsumi felt the throne release him before he stood and looked out across this domain of oblivion. The crown now on his forehead Tatsumi felt his mind struggle to comprehend the knowledge flowing into him staggering momentarily he rose with lore in arts he was certain few knew let alone mastered.

With Mizuki alongside him he strolled back down the citadel without fear as his wounds became no more. With each stride armour materialised from nothing until when Tatsumi emerged before the horde of creatures he was clad entirely in a dark plate armour. The creatures now cowered before Tatsumi as he glared towards them he now knew what pathetic creatures they were and felt nothing but disgust.

"Excalibur emerge." The words echoed throughout the hallway as a blade appeared in a similar manner as his armour. Its blade a midnight hue, Tatsumi swung the blade causing the entities to disperse into shadows before being consumed by the blade. "Mizuki I believe we have a rebellion to quell?" A smirk appearing beneath his helm Tatsumi leaped atop Mizuki even as the pair left the decaying city and renewed their hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Through the darkened night the armoured Tatsumi rode across the still settling snow. The night, though moonless, was clear as the clouds had finally parted to allow the stars to shine. Now that the blizzard had passed it was a silent night save for the quiet thumping of Mizuki's armoured feet striking the snow. It was due to this silence that Tatsumi knew which direction he was travelling, for though distant, Tatsumi could hear the cries of warfare. He was certain that the prince had returned to his camp telling tales of the ambush and inspired his men to lead an attack against Esdeath's forces.

At the thought of her name Tatsumi recalled his goddess. He pictured her beautiful blue hair swaying in the wind as her eyes held within them the temper of a beast as she danced in the blood of her enemies. Such a thought may once have deterred him yet now it was another aspect of her that he loved.

For now that he too had killed a number men he could no longer find it within him to pass judgement on Esdeath's actions. After all surely he too would eventually kill as man as she should he continue down his path as a warrior. He simply wished she could have an ounce of mercy yet such a thing would change the woman he loved and he had no intention of changing her. For such a thing could result in her loosing what it was that drew him to her.

He was curious as to how she would react to his new powers and hoped that she would not be too disappointed in him for failing to kill the prince. For he could tell with certainty that if he were to disappoint her she would be anything but forgiving. Hopefully she would simply punish him in a physical manner as he hated it when she would torment his mind.

Speaking of his mind, Tatsumi could not help but feel as if whispers had been dancing in his psyche. For since bearing the crown now atop his brow strange words would often float through his mind. Some he understood for no explainable reason yet others seemed to hold an unknown yet terrifying presence as if simply uttering them would cast his soul into damnation.

Finally the armoured pair could begin to see the distant light of soldiers fighting. Simply the sight of it was enough for Tatsumi's heart to race with the anticipation of battle. With a whisper into Mizuki's ear the pair charged onwards desperate to enter the battle less it be over before they arrived.

Snow flew around them as Mizuki trampled the ground causing great tremors to emerge. Tatsumi felt his crown emit its power throughout his body as it began to release an eerie light. Mizuki felt the desire to roar within her as she too felt the effect of Tatsumi's artefact. With their lust for blood great the pair arrived on the battlefield ready to release their carnage.

For those on the battlefield it was as if the very devil himself had emerged. For though they had witnessed the power of Esdeath they had not witnessed the power of the figure who rode towards them atop an armoured lioness. The figure destroyed the Northern Kingdom's left flank with a mere slash of its demonic blade.

The soldiers grimaced at the sight of the strange yet powerful being as they swiftly formed tight ranks and charged towards it. Their blades were of little use against the great armour the beings were clad in. For though the Northern Kingdom was well known for both their ferocity and skill with forges their skills were of little use against the unearthly material that figure and lioness alike wielded. However before the first rank could strike a second time the figure called forth the power within its blade as a great light scattered the soldiers.

The soldiers, though desperate for survival, refused to panic as they tried unsuccessfully to reform and charge again. For the figure charged the soldiers once more with blade in hand as he easily broke through rank and armour alike. The lioness the figure rode was equally formidable as its great size allowed it to obliterate the shields of the Northern Kingdom before its great claws claimed the lives of more men.

Tatsumi felt the power of the blade Excalibur shoot through him as great swathes of men were cut down. The opposition tried to counter his attacks with their own ill-prepared charge and swiftly, they met their demise. Hoping to defeat Tatsumi from afar the Northern Kingdom's archers focussed their attacks solely on Tatsumi.

Each archer of the Northern Kingdom slid their arrows into place as they prepared to draw. Fear swept through the ranks as they watched more of their fellow soldiers die. However their captain was a stern man and refused to allow such fear to grow. With little care for those fighting the figure but with the knowledge that unless the man was stopped those remaining in the left flank would flee and cause a rout. With the stern voice of a veteran who had survived countless battles he ordered his men to fire against the sole figure even as the Northern Kingdom's soldiers fought on.

Several of the men hesitated, sweat would have dripped from their foreheads if it had not been so damned cold yet the captain was swift to tell them that those who refused to fire would meet a far worse fate than death. Drawing their bows back the soldiers spent little time aiming before releasing a great volley of arrows into the night sky. A great whistle of countless arrow shafts flying through the air was the only announcement to the soldiers charging the figure that they would soon die.

Tatsumi watched as the arrows butchered the men who had been fighting him. The surprised looks on their faces may have amused another yet for Tatsumi his face bore no emotion. However even as the arrows rained down towards him he released a single strike which sent them hurtling back towards those who had fired on their own kind. Yet even as he saw the doomed soldiers accept their fate, they continued to release their arrows. Tatsumi watched as one after another they fell releasing their final arrow before they were consumed by the darkness of death.

The captain of the Northern Kingdom's finest unit of archers grit his teeth in anger as he watched those who he had valued above any other were cut down by the very arrows he had ordered them to shoot. He refused to let such an event go unavenged as he drew his own bow and released arrow after arrow against the armoured figure who easily cleaved their shafts in two. Several were returned towards him yet with the skills of a decade fighting in various wars he managed to avoid any fatal wounds. That did not stop one arrow from puncturing his left leg.

The captain stumbled as the pain shot through his body yet what pained him more was the realisation that he no longer held any arrows within his quiver. Looking around him he saw his dead soldiers and hardened his heart as he realised what he would be forced to do. Struggling forwards he pulled one arrow and then another from his fallen comrades before firing them towards the figure he had come to hate more than any other. He could feel the blood of his men drip down the shaft onto his hand yet that did nothing to deter him from releasing the arrows truly.

Tatsumi watched the man who continued to release arrow after arrow towards him even as his left leg was punctured with an arrow and he was forced to take the very arrows that had killed his men and shoot them towards him. Tatsumi had to respect the man who, judging by the way he was bearing himself and the superior bow he wielded, was no doubt the captain of the unit. However Tatsumi knew that it was his duty to kill the man and as the arrows flew towards him he swung Excalibur in such a fashion that the arrows would return towards the captain without inaccuracy.

The captain watched as he resigned himself to his fate as the arrows that had killed his men now pierced his chest. Falling to his knees he gave one final agonising breath as he fell to the snowy plain, dead. Seeing the captain dead, Tatsumi gave a brief nod of respect before he charged forwards once more and began to release his massacre upon the Northern Kingdom's warriors.

Esdeath watched from afar at the sight of the figure dispatching the warriors of the Northern Kingdom. Esdeath had immediately recognised Tatsumi when he entered the battlefield yet she had been surprised with his change of aura. Of course she noticed how his aura had already began to change during their training however now she noted that his aura had shifted further. What truly intrigued Esdeath was how before Tatsumi had left he lacked independence having preferred to be her right hand rather than a leader yet now he seemed to have grown a desire for leadership. She would need to deal with that.

Esdeath stayed her hand from attacking the prince of the Northern Kingdom as he cut his way through her troops for she was saving him for Tatsumi. Still she could not help but wish she could toy with the man who believed himself capable of defeating her. She had watched his style of fighting and although it was skilled it was mere child's play compared to her own prowess. If it were not for Tatsumi, she would have frozen the man in place and forced him to watch her butcher his entire army before breaking him piece by piece and finally granting his wish for death.

Yet stay her hand Esdeath did for she would much rather see Tatsumi fight than butcher an entire nation. For in Esdeath's heart Tatsumi was the only being that she could even consider harbouring feeling for. And harbour feeling for him she did for when she saw Tatsumi fight she felt as if her entire body was ablaze with passion. For even clad in armour, she could see Tatsumi's cold expression as countless died his blade. She herself could never see death with such indifference and to her such an expression of indifference was a manifestation of all she believed in. After all, only one with unquestionable strength could kill another as if the loss of their life was neither pleasurable nor horrifying.

Tatsumi felt the blood of those he killed splatter across his face as he swung the once holy Excalibur, felling several Northern Warriors. Beside him Mizuki clawed through the armour of one warrior, ripping their internal organs to naught, before biting the head of another with practised ease. Such events unfolded faster than the seconds of a watch as they continued to kill ten if not twenty men within the minute. Yet these numbers were dwarfed as Tatsumi released the power of Excalibur at the end of every minute as if it were the bell toll of their death as a hundred men were butchered from the single strike.

Tatsumi continued to fight through the ranks of the Northern Kingdom and though they refused to flee and continued to fight they died on Excalibur's bloodstained edge. Tatsumi's feet soon found themselves standing not atop pure white snow but instead the corpses of those who had been massacred by both he and Mizuki. Yet even as he decapitated all who stood before him, both alive and dead, he continued towards the line of imperial warriors that currently fought the Northern Prince.

Such was the number killed by Tatsumi alone that even as those who were killed tried to fall they were pushed further into Tatsumi as those behind tried to attack and pushed their comrades forwards. As such Tatsumi could not simply kill a soldier and fight another but instead had carve his way through their standing remains. Such a thing may have deterred him in the past yet now his cold eyes cared little as he neither enjoyed nor hated their suffering. To him suffering was simply a means to an end and as such to enjoy or feel disgust towards it was simply pointless.

Tired from the ocean of soldiers and corpses alike charging towards him, Tatsumi revealed more of the strength the crown possessed. A great line shone from the helm as the crown experienced a great surge of power. Excalibur vanished from his grasp and yet even as the soldiers prepared to charge the unarmed man, Tatsumi called upon those he had once fled from. Clawing their way into existence, the strange inhabitants of the darkened city emerged onto the battlefield, eager for flesh.

Instantly their affect was clear as they ripped through the Northern Kingdom's warriors with ease. Amour, shields and skin alike were torn to shreds as the creatures barbarically butchered those who opposed their lord. No longer could the once brave warriors fight against such unearthly creatures as they saw their comrades die with pain-filled expressions.

The forces of the Northern Kingdom began to break as those fighting the demonic entities tried to flee the battlefield only to be pushed back by warriors who had yet to meet the foul monstrosities which had turned the once stalwart soldiers of the North into bickering wrecks. Yet even as those seeking to flee fought against their own kind in a desperate attempt to escape the horrors lurking behind them, the warriors of the Capital lead their own renewed charge against the Northern Kingdom's warriors.

The Northern Kingdom's army found itself in a dire situation. What had at first been a successful ambush had instead become a massacre as they felt their flanks crumble. From one side Esdeath froze vast numbers of their strongest men, from another Tatsumi had charged and butchered great swathes before releasing an army within the very centre of the Northern Kingdom's ranks. Finally the main force of the Capital had split into two sizeable forces preventing any chance of escape as they attacked both the front and rear of the Northern Kingdom's forces.

However although their situation was dire their leader believed victory could still be theirs so long as they removed the anomaly, Tatsumi. With great strides and spear in hand the Northern Kingdom's prince made his way towards his enemy. He spear forced back the demons that assaulted him for though he could not kill them, he could keep them at bay. He realised that it was Tatsumi who had summoned the creatures and as such the only hope he had was to end Tatsumi and hope that the demons left with him.

Tatsumi noticed the silhouette of the prince as he made his way towards him. Raising his hand he commanded the demons to part and allow the prince to fight him in a dual. As the prince drew nearer Tatsumi called forth the power of the crown and from the darkness he summoned his blade from the abyss. No longer could one recognise the blade Excalibur for instead Excalibur had warped into an entity oozing with menace such was the extent of the change that it could no longer be called by its original name. Tatsumi felt the demonic blade's aura within his tightened grip as the warped power flowed throughout his arm before expanding into his body.

Tatsumi remained silent as the Prince boasted of his skill and the fate that would befall any who tried to stop him. Even when the aggravated prince charged towards him Tatsumi remained silent, yet his strike was anything but. The prince had hoped to catch Tatsumi with a lowered guard with his small speech before releasing an insanely fast strike that would shatter the form of a lesser man. Yet to the surprise of the prince, his spear was not met with pierced flesh but instead was blocked by Tatsumi's blade.

The prince could feel Tatsumi's neutral eyes through his closed-face helm and could not help but feel unhinged by such a sight. For he would much rather fight a battle maniac and know that the other's thoughts were that of a madman rather than looking into a blank expression which revealed nothing of the thoughts within his opponent's mind. The spear darted forwards once again towards Tatsumi yet, in a similar fashion to the first strike, it was once again met by Tatsumi's blade.

The battle continued in a repetitive manner as every strike, no matter its speed, released by the prince was stopped in its path by Tatsumi's blade. However on his seventh strike the prince's spear was not blocked but instead was shattered by Tatsumi's counterstrike. Before the prince could act his head, bearing no more than a look of sheer surprise, was removed from his shoulders as Tatsumi's strike cut the prince's neck with ease.

The prince's body fell to the floor as a bloody corpse and a cry went out as the morale of the Northern Kingdom was shattered at the loss of their leader. Many fell to the ground in shock and dropped their blades before being consumed by the monstrous denizens while others simply fell on their blades refusing to live in a world without their lord.

Esdeath could barely conceal her amusement at the sight having granted great attention towards the dual. She recognised Tatsumi's style yet she was pleased to see how greatly it had grown since she had sent him on his mission. No doubt a result of the crown he now bore upon his head. She noted how he blocked the prince's every strike in order to understand his opponent's full capabilities before releasing a strike his opponent was ill-equipped to deal with. She herself would not use such a tactic as it gave little time to enjoy the other's suffering yet for Tatsumi the style was perfect. Yet she was curious as to how he would fare against one, like herself, whose capabilities were limitless?

Seeing the Northern Kingdom's morale was all but obliterated as those not in shock or dead tried to flee. Esdeath could not help but laugh at their plight however Esdeath was unwilling to let them live for their weakness was as clear as day. Now content, having seen Tatsumi fight, Esdeath released her storm of ice and froze the entire army into nothingness. She watched Tatsumi return the demons from whence they came as well as his blade before he made his way towards her, atop Mizuki.

"I suppose you could not have started the battle with that attack?" She could not help but chuckle darkly at his words as though she could have started the battle with such an attack she would much rather watch them writhe in agony instead of simply freezing them.

"If I did so how would I learn of your new powers?"

"True, yet you could have simply left the prince alive for me to fight and removed the others?"

"Yet if I did so the prince would have lost all hope of victory and would have been incapable of fighting to his fullest."

"True, so now that we have destroyed what was arguably the Northern Kingdom's sole army what do we plan to do from here?"

"I'm afraid the time has come for us to part once more. For tomorrow I will dispatch you to the Capital where it will fall to you to deal with the rising menace known as Night Raid."

"Oh? And what is this Night Raid? You forget I have yet to visit the Capital having been intercepted by you before I could arrive."

"True, yet there is very little information regarding the group. From what I have gathered they are a group of assassins who target the most corrupt individuals within the Empire and dispose of them."

"This is hardly motivating me to kill them Esdeath. You know that, unlike you, I still have a conscience, although saying that it does seem, as of late, to be rather quiet. Perhaps this is your doing." He bore a large grin towards Esdeath before she began to laugh alongside him.

"Well Tatsumi I don't know what to say. Are you by any chance denying me?" Immediately the laughter ceased and Tatsumi felt the temperature decrease rapidly as a sadistic smirk emerged upon Esdeath's features.

"You know that no matter what my mind may think that you and you alone have captured my heart. Conscience or no conscience I would never disobey the woman I love." As soon as he uttered those words Esdeath's normal smile returned as she embraced Tatsumi tightly who could do little more than blush at having his face in her breasts having been starved of Esdeath's company for near three days.

"I knew I pick the right man when I chose you." She whispered in his ear gently before continuing, "I'm sure that when you go to the Capital you will deal with Night Raid in the manner you think is best. Now then I do believe we have some catching up to do." She spoke with a feral grin before taking Tatsumi back to her tent in the near Encampment, much to Tatsumi's joy.

**Author's note: Hey there all I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I know its been awhile and I apologise greatly for that however I hope I can find time to bring about updates in a more frequent fashion. Tatsumi has revealed his power against the Northern Kingdom who have now fallen against his and Esdeath's strength. Unfortunately their wasn't that much Tatsumi x Esdeath in this chapter however I'll be adding more of that once both of them are in the capital. Yet now we move on to the introduction of Night Raid which I'm thoroughly looking forward to writing. We'll see how Tatsumi deals with the corruption of the Empire and how he perceives the assassins to be doing the right thing yet refuses to betray Esdeath. We'll also see how Night Raid deal with Tatsumi! Now then on to a different point entirely, I am currently working on an Abridged Series of Madan no Ou to Vanadis. I'm looking for voice actors and have started an auditioning process, So if you're interested in voice acting or abridged series please check it out on Youtube the channel's name being 'Studio Aristocracy' or review/message me. Thanks!**


End file.
